


Sleeping Beauty (in the Medbay)

by the-bi-writer (ineedapenname)



Series: Finn/Rey One-Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, One-Shot, Pre-Relationship, War flashbacks, ish, it's star wars for "i love you", lbr they're always together in my mind, light fluff, post-TFA, short and sweet, sleeping prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedapenname/pseuds/the-bi-writer
Summary: On the rebel base after the war, it's Rey's kiss that brings a sleeping Finn back to life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on the rebel base following the events of TFA. Playfully inspired by the EU lore idea that Finn may be a missing prince.

The sleeping Prince woke at the Jedi’s soft kiss.

He was on fire, before that kiss. In his mind he was frozen and then set ablaze. He had no hands, no voice; he was nothing but the memory of a planet on fire.

His mind was lost in snow before that. Suffocating in ice and memory that he couldn’t break through. His mind had been shivering, huddled, whispering his half-forgotten hope of escape.

He could see soft, inviting darkness in the distance, but he was surrounded by blinding white as the planet around him ever exploded, searing his mind with the memory of flame. 

Something in his heart awakes, restarts, jumps back to life when her lips touch his skin. That kiss is not adrenaline to his heart; it's a balm to his soul. It's sweetness, safety, friendship, rest.

Finn’s eyes flutter open for the space of a breath, then close again in easy slumber.

*

It is her hands that rouse him next.

Rey’s hands.

Even in dreams he knows them; bony, agile, surprisingly strong. Her palms on his face are rough with callouses, her own hard-won armor to cover soft skin.

She cups his cheeks and he feels a strange presence on the edge of his mind. She’s barely there, on the borders of his thoughts, pleading with his dream-trapped mind. She’s begging, willing him to wake up and join her in a world she doesn’t know how to face alone.

But his thoughts are bogged down, elephants sinking into a marsh. He wills his head to turn, to touch his lips to her calloused palms.

He hears her gasp before he fades back to fire and ice.

* 

Some time later - or no time at all - the fire and ice finally collide. They sizzle and dissipate, fleeing and leaving his mind free.

He opens his eyes.

It’s Rey he sees first - always Rey. There are fluorescents overhead, and the beeping of machines, but none of it matters because _Rey_ is there, sprawled out beside him, drooling into his medbay gown.

She shifts in her sleep, burrowing into his side. He touches her face with newly working hands, smooths his fingers over her worried brow. She relaxes, just a fraction, so he brushes her forehead with a gentle kiss.

The sleeping Jedi wakes at the prince’s soft kiss.

*

Rey’s eyes go wide when she sees Finn awake. And then she’s in his arms, crushing his ribs and babbling that she was _so worried oh my stars I didn't know if you'd come back and the med droids didn’t know if you’d ever wake up and Poe said that maybe-_

Finn circles her with shaking arms, trying his best to soothe them both.

"It's okay, Rey, I'm okay. I'm right here. I came back." 

 _I'_ _ll always come back for you_ , he adds in his head, but he doesn't yet know how to say that outloud.

He gingerly pulls back and and looks her over. "You look terrible," he says with a tired smile.

She gives him her best mock-glare, and then they both begin to laugh.

There have been months of battle and terror, of war and nightmares, and Finn knows that there are months of hard work and healing still to come.

But for now there is this: Rey laughing in delirious relief, and Finn joining in, overwhelmed and grateful. He is free, he's with her, and he is awake.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for Finn/Rey fluff, so leave 'em in the comments!


End file.
